


Fatuous - Missile Toe

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1498]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby convinces the MCRT to help out with decorating for the holiday party. Tim is not impressed.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1498]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Fatuous - Missile Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/07/2003 for the word [fatuous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/07/fatuous).
> 
> fatuous[ fach-oo-uhs ]  
> adjective  
> foolish or inane, especially in an unconscious, complacent manner; silly.  
> unreal; illusory.
> 
> This is for Day 17: Jingle Bells of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/239879.html).

“How did we end up doing this?” McGee protested as he climbed a ladder to hang his mistletoe with bells on the ceiling.

“Abby!” the rest of the team chorused.

Right. Abby had been put in charge of decorating for the holiday party and she’d decided to do a jingle bells theme, which wouldn’t have been bad except this was Abby they were talking about. She had to go overboard which meant not only were there plenty of jingle bells staged throughout the room on tables, but now they had to put it on the ceiling with the mistletoe. 

Tim had tried to protest the mistletoe. He didn’t want to kiss anyone, but Abby hadn’t cared. She’d told him to stop being a baby or something. So now he was on a ladder to hang the jingling mistletoe on the ceiling. 

Tony and Gibbs had turned it into a missile toe challenge and were taking turns attaching bells to the mistletoe and launching them at hooks already in the ceiling from previous years in an attempt to get the mistletoe and the bells to catch on the hooks and hang. Tim hadn’t even considered it because while he was a decent shot with his gun, he was nowhere near the marksmen that Tony and Gibbs were and had no desire to look fatuous.

“Missile Toe away!” Tony shouted as he launched another missile filled with mistletoe and bells.

Gibbs just grunted and tossed his own. McGee knew their method was faster, but it didn’t work for him. He would spend longer chasing the mistletoe all over the place as it missed the hook than he did going up and down the ladder to manually hang them. 

Abby had talked them all into trying Tony and Gibbs’ method at least once, but it had only proved that Tim couldn’t hit the hook, so he’d not done it a second time. Jimmy had managed a lucky shot the first time and Ducky seemed to have almost as good an aim as Tony and Gibbs. Abby had mostly used it as an excuse to aim for the other team members and try to force them to kiss.

Tim had quickly moved away from everyone once Abby started that. There would already be too much kissing expected for him at the holiday party. The entire ceiling was going to be covered in mistletoe at this rate.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
